monsters_of_makadewafandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters Of Makadewa Wiki
Monsters of Makadewa is the title campaign using the Monster of the Week system. Premise Monsters of Makadewa focus on a team of four monster hunters known as The Irregulars. Together, the group investigates various mysteries around the fictional town of Makadewa, Maine. Their hunts lead them across the once sleepy town as they attempt to keep its citizens safe. Along the way they deal with dangerous monsters and phenomena, including a brain washing tentacled creature lurking in the woods, a mysterious mansion that appears overnight, and an artifact that resurrects the recently deceased - all while under the watchful eye of the unsettling Dr. Sarina Melchior. Hunters * Boc as Zeke * Brian as Levi * Curtis as Ruby * Emily as Emily Retired Hunters * Zersch as Victor NPCs Major NPCs Supporting NPCs Minor NPCs For more information on Minor NPCs, see the full article Antagonists Monsters Minor Antagonists Story Arcs The Monsters of Makadewa story arcs are broken up into Hunts, beginning with Rockadewa and Roll. The group rests between each Hunt for an Interlude or a Bonus Episode. Prologue: Amber Alert A missing persons case, a mistaken identity, and a haunted movie theater force four misfits to come together in the small town of Makadewa, Maine. Season I: Rockadewa and Roll The hunt begins! Four amateurs team up to solve a mysterious disappearance in the woods at the edge of town. Interlude I: Higher Learning The group attends Rockadewa music festival before heading to The College of the Atlantic to be tested by an unsettling professor. Season II: The Honeypot Sting The town of Makadewa is buzzing after a mansion is erected seemingly overnight. With one mystery under their belt, the group investigates by attending the party advertised by the unknown owners. Interlude II: R&R With another mystery solved and no monsters in sight, the group spends their next several weeks resting, relaxing, and and dealing with new personal developments. Bonus Episode I: D&D It's Levi's birthday! The gang heads to Levi's house and plays Dungeons and Dragons. Season III: The Gift When a corpse seemingly comes back to life and attacks the local coroner, The Irregulars are dispatched to investigate around town. They soon find that the rabbit hole goes much, much deeper. Bonus Episode II: Fire Escape With group morale as low as ever, Emily, Levi, and Zeke head to a local escape room while Ruby sits out of team bonding. There, they meet up with an old acquaintance and attempt to solve the puzzles hidden within, and beneath, the old Makadewa fire station. Interlude III: Haven Following the orb fiasco, the group splinters off and uses their downtime to tie up various loose ends, resulting in all four landing in some serious trouble. Season IV: Nameless Following a lead from Dr. Melchior, Zeke and the gang take a break from Makadewa and drive down to Nameless, Tennessee, where Amber's disappearance is only the beginning of an unraveling mystery. Category:Browse